Turnabout Productions
by lildaemon
Summary: The Wright Talent Agency proudly presents: The Jammin’ Ninja Returns. Directed by: Trucy Wright. Produced by: Phoenix Wright. Starring: Klavier Gavin, Apollo Justice, Ema Skye. And featuring: Missile, as himself.
1. Monday

**Author's Notes: **There will be a few footnotes throughout this story, so if you see a [X] (where X denotes a number) please find the respective footnote at the bottom of the page. Usually I don't find them necessary, but there are few things that _may _be better appreciated if clarified. Also, this story spans over a week, but there will only be four chapters, with each chapter titled the day of the week it takes place on; hope that makes sense. All that technical mumbo jumbo aside, I now proudly present first chapter of **_Turnabout Productions_**.

* * *

**MONDAY**

There was no doubt that as the sole heiress of both the Gramarye bloodline _and_ the Wright legacy, Trucy had some of the most uncanny abilities known to man. But the one that without fail, always left Apollo in pure dumbstruck awe had to be her absolute genius at devising the most unconventional plans to earn money.

And on that Monday afternoon, the young entrepreneur had ran the entire 5 kilometres from her school to the Wright Talent Agency just to share her brilliant idea.

Apollo stared at the girl huffing and puffing in front of him wearily. Handing her a glass of water, he casually tried to change the topic, "So, how was school today?"

Trucy pursed her lips and placed both hands on her hips, "Trust me, Polly! It's a great idea!"

He sighed in defeat, "Fine. What's your idea, Trucy?"

A bright smile immediately lit up her face.

"We got a new project in class today! We have to make a short movie about _anything _we want. Our teacher says that we can get all the help we need as long as we write the script and direct the movie."

It was the first he had ever heard a student so excited at the prospect of doing school work.

"So, remember how on Saturday, Daddy and I stayed up all night watching this old show called '_The Jammin' Ninja'_?" **[1]**

He had no recollection of such a thing, so he made a movement that was a mix between a headshake and a shrug. It was somehow interpreted as a nod.

"Well, I've decided that the Wright Talent Agency should make a_ Jammin' Ninja_ movie and _I _will be the director and writer!"

Apollo stared at her with an expressionless face. "Is this your _'great idea'_, Trucy?"

The young mastermind pouted, "You have to let me finish, Polly!"

He begrudgingly clamped his mouth shut, gesturing for her to continue; though usually her completed explanations made no more sense than her partial ones anyways.

"So, you know how the local Film Festival is in a few weeks?"

He didn't, but luckily she explained it without prompting. "Well, the Film Festival is holding a contest where every school can enter a movie that one of their students made. The grand prize is $10 000!"

She was practically bouncing with excitement as she continued, "And on Monday, we're going to watch everyone's movies and vote on whose is the best one and the one with the most votes is going to get entered in the Film Festival!"

The gaping hole in her plan was so obvious that Apollo had to practically bite his tongue from calling out his usual _"Objection"_.

"Trucy," he tried to calmly reason, "you've never even touched a camera let alone made a movie with one. Are you… sure you can win first prize?"

"Well, even the runner up gets $5 000 and third place is $2 000, I think." Her eyes lit up with determination, "$2 000, Polly! That's enough for _five _whole months of rent!"

Unable to bring himself to break a young girl's creative aspirations, he moved onto the more immediate problem, "Well, first you're going to have to find a way to get the most votes in your class."

With a bright confident grin, Trucy effortlessly declared landslide – _in her favour._

"Do you wanna know why, Polly?"

He didn't. So she told him.

"Because I'm going to have a _real_ celebrity in _my_ movie."

The magician's eyes sparkled with a dangerous energy. Apollo instinctively stiffened.

"You're not thinking of _Prosecutor Gavin_, are you?"

"Why not? I heard that after he was so good at modelling, Mr. Gavin was thinking of acting." **[2]**

Apollo frowned. Due to his lack of work, the young lawyer ended up spending much of his free time reading the news, and all of the major reputable news sources seemed to say otherwise.

"You know, Trucy, I've read that Prosecutor Gavin's been really busy lately."

"Really? _I've_ read that since the Gavinners disbanded, Mr. Gavin's had a lot more free time."

"And what gossip tabloid did you get that information from?" Apollo felt ridiculous arguing over a celebrity with a fifteen year old girl.

"_Actually_, it's from the official Gavinners fan club forum." Trucy beamed proudly, "I'm a moderator there."

Then with a conspiring grin, she whispered, "_And_ there've been a lot of rumours about Mr. Gavin and Ema." Lowering her voice to point where Apollo had to lean closer to hear her, the well-informed teen added, "Apparently the two of them have been spending a _lot_ of time together."

Apollo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "That's because _Prosecutor_ Gavin's been really busy," he emphasized, "working on cases with _Detective_ Ema Skye." Then to add the last nail in the coffin, "He's probably too popular to make a cameo in an amateur movie, anyways."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Apollo turned around to witness his aloof legal sage of a boss nonchalantly stroll into the room and flop lazily onto the couch.

"Daddy! Did you hear my newest, greatest plan?"

The doting father chuckled at his daughter, "Just the last bit. But you can tell me the rest of it after you two get back."

"Get back? Where are we going, Daddy?"

Glancing up at the clock, a familiar knowing smile appeared on Phoenix's face. "Your _superstar_ should still be in his office for a while longer."

* * *

After doubling riding halfway across the city, a winded Apollo knocked on the solid wood doors of room 1202 in the Prosecutor's Office. Beside him, Trucy looked ready to burst in anticipation.

A melodious male voice beckoned them from the other side.

The duo from the Wright Talent Agency opened the door to find what looked like the aftermath of a tornado that ravaged through the office. Twice. In the centre of all the loose leaf papers, unfinished scores and manila folders stood Prosecutor-Rock Star, Klavier Gavin, a thick file folder open in his arms, but eyes glued to his television.

"A-are you busy, Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo scanned his office wearily, almost afraid that everything would come collapsing down on the prosecutor.

"Nein, nein," he said offhandedly, eyes still fixed on the screen, "We are just in the midst of some reorganizing."

_We…?_

Before Apollo needed to search, a disgruntled voice echoed through the room, "_We _are not doing anything."

Behind a large wall of manila file folders, Detective Ema Skye stood up, glaring down the prosecutor. Even at her full height, she was still able to rest both her elbows on the piles of documents in front of her.

"Prosecutor Gavin here is searching for an old case file that _he_ misplaced."

His eyes never strayed from the TV. "I can assure you that it is within these four walls, Fraulein Detective."

"Along with the _hundreds_ of other cases you've worked on."

Apollo visibly flinched when Ema turned her fiery gaze onto him. "Do you know where this guy goes on our annual cleaning day?" **[3]**

Deciding that it wasn't meant to be a rhetorical question, he vigorously shook his head.

"Well, neither do I!" She cried out in frustration, "Not _once _in the seven years that he's worked here has this prosecutor been _anywhere to be found _on that day. Do you have any idea how much evidence accumulates over seven years?!"

Apollo shook his head with increasing force.

"_A lot_!" Disappearing behind the stacks of papers, Ema reappeared a moment later clutching numerous plastic bags filled with sharp objects in both her hands. Apollo couldn't help but notice the layer of copper-brown that coated every item or how the prosecutor idly twirled a piece of hair in his fingers, completely indifferent to the dangerous weapons in Ema's possession.

The young magician accompanying him also appeared equally as oblivious as stood with her hands behind her back, practically bursting from her excitement. _Maybe it's a performer thing? _

"Would you like me make that evidence disappear?" Trucy chirped, the excellent little helper she was. Her Magic Panties suddenly materialized in front of her, crisp, ironed and ready for action.

To Apollo's surprise, Ema cracked a gentle smile at her offer. "No thank you." Then throwing a dark glare at Klavier, she added, "But, can you make _him_ disappear instead?"

Trucy shook her head, with a big grin on her face. "Sorry, but I still need Mr. Gavin's help for a project!"

Perhaps at the prospect of escaping from his less-than-pleased-with-him partner, Klavier Gavin's usual charming smile returned in full gusto as he asked, sounding far too eager, "And how may I provide my assistance to you, Fraulein Magician?"

Trucy blurted out her elaborate plan in what seemed like a single unending breath, more or less repeating the same information she shared with Apollo earlier. When she finally finished with a heart melting request for his participation, the celebrity stood absolutely still –

P_robably carefully considering whether or not it was worth his precious time, _Apollo mused.

"To be honest, I was more of a Nickel Samurai fan myself." **[4]**

Trucy gasped into her hands, while Apollo and Klavier both simultaneously turned to the lone detective in the corner of the room, staring incredulously.

Ema immediately flushed at her confession. "W-what? Were you guys Jammin' Ninja fans instead?!"

Apollo scratched his head sheepishly, "Actually, I never really watched Saturday morning cartoons growing up."

The other male nodded in agreement, "And I don't believe these wonderfully cultural children's shows were ever aired in Germany."

"W-well, I obviously stopped watching when I left for–"

Trucy's loud clap echoed through the room. "You know, Ema, you'd be the _perfect_ princess for the movie!"

The prospective actress froze in midsentence, gaping at the suggestion.

In contrast, the prospective actor unleashed a hearty chuckle, "I couldn't agree more! You would make an idyllic princess, Fraulein Detective! You are beautiful, graceful–"

"Sh-shut up, you glimmerous–"

" –not to mention extraordinarily eloquent."

"And since you've watched the Samurai series, you already know what the princesses are like!"

"You're obviously familiar with the role, ja?"

"Oh please, Ema?"

"Ja, _please_, Fraulein?"

The frantic pace of their three-way conversation was making Apollo's head spin. He watched as Ema wide-eyed gaze flickered between the two performers, a look of outright panic on her face. Finally, she turned to him, her eyes filled with a desperate plea for help.

Apollo felt a pang of guilt as he clasped his hands together in front of him and forced a sheepish smile, "Please, Ema?"

* * *

**[1] **Jammin' Ninja – a show mentioned in PW: JFA, case 4 Seriously, if you have five minutes and a DS, go play the first bit of _Ace Attorney: Justice for All_, case 4: _Farewell, My Turnabout_ and I promise, this entire story will be easier to appreciate.

**[2] **Shameless reference to one of my older one-shots, _Larger than Life._

**[3] **Reference to the infamous annual evidence exchange day that played a key role in _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_, case 5: _Rise from the Ashes_

**[4] **The Samurai Series refers to the children's TV shows _The Steel Samurai _and its sequel,_ The Nickel Samurai_. The rivalry between _The_ _Nickel Samurai _and _The Jammin' Ninja _shows was the focus of _AA: Justice for All_, case 4 - they were both airing in the same time slot, on Saturday mornings.

**[2009.08.31] Author's Notes:**  
Another story in the crazy Turnabout series. Is it an interesting idea worth continuing? Please feel free to leave a comment or review with opinions.


	2. Thursday

**THURSDAY**

Apollo had never seen Trucy ever work as hard as she did the days following their meeting in Prosecutor Klavier Gavin's office. The moment she returned from school, the young director immediately planted herself at her father's old desk writing what Apollo determined to be the movie's script, until Phoenix returned from whatever restaurant he had been playing music at with dinner in hand. Apollo later learned that Trucy continued to work after she had returned home, watching and re-watching the episodes of _The Jammin'_ _Ninja_ until she fell asleep. When the not- nearly-as-conscientious lawyer finally shared his concern with for Trucy's dedication, his boss coolly presented him with the final script.

Apollo stared at the booklets in his hands in disbelief, "She's _done_ already?"

"Yup," Phoenix answered cheerfully, "We just finished the final edits this morning. Could you deliver the other two copies to the rock-god and his princess this afternoon? I'm sure they'll appreciate as much time as possible to memorize it."

Apollo could only dumbly nod as he flipped through the densely filled pages, "Who's the last copy for?"

He was answered with a bemused smile. "You."

The young attorney immediately did a double-take of the list of characters in the script.

**_H-H-Hold it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**[2009.09.03] Author's Notes:** I'm kind of strugging to write the _actual movie script_, but the end is already done, so hopefully the last two chapters (_Saturday _& _Monday_) will be out sooooooon. And sorry about this super short chapter. Also, please let me know if there anything looks suspicious or out of place. FF[.net] has just been screwing with my formatting for the past few hours... *sigh*


End file.
